This invention relates to a multi-track audio playback system having manual controls by which a user may select for playback particular information segments stored on the recording medium of the system.
Commercially available multi-channel tape systems, such as are presently used in the home or installed in automobiles, play the musical numbers recorded on the tapes in the sequence in which the numbers are recorded unless the "change" or "select" button or knob is depressed. When such a button is depressed, the tape system moves from one channel to the next adjacent channel and commences to play back the musical selection located on the adjacent channel. Of course, when the tape system moves from one channel to another, it may commence playback of a selection in the middle, end, etc., of the selection. Some tape systems also provide a "fast forward" capability, but there is no way of knowing where the beginning and ending of a musical selection is--and so finding a particular desired musical number requires simple "trial and error" attempts using the "select" and "fast forward" buttons.
A number of so-called automatic tape selection systems have been proposed including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,039. In this system, programs are recorded on tapes so that a "silent" portion is located between each program. A keyboard panel is provided for supplying a desired number to a down counter which then counts downwardly from that number each time a silent portion on the tape is encountered during the fast forward movement of the tape. After a certain number of such silent portions are counted so that the downcounter reaches zero, the tape drive is stopped or returned to its normal playback speed so that the next program on the tape will be played. Of course, each time a user desires to skip some of the programs, he must key in an appropriate number and then cause the tape to move in the fast forward mode. That is, user intervention is required for each program that the user desires to hear out of order.
A type of automated audio tape information system is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,993. In this system, a plurality of message segments are recorded on a tape with each message segment being separated by so-called markers and address information. When a particular message segment is to be played back, appropriate address input information is supplied and the system locates and reproduces the desired message segment. After the segment is reproduced, the tape recorder is stopped to allow the operator to take one of several actions. Again, this system requires operator intervention for each message segment which is to be reproduced out of order.